Come Back Home
by rururei
Summary: "Pergilah, pergilah sejauh-jauhnya, agar kau tahu bahwa aku tempat pulang yang setia menunggu." / SasuSaku / AU / For "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV"


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Come Back Home (c) rururei**

**Warning: OOC, alur maju mundur**

**Hallo. Salam kenal. Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event BTC ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu berjalan sendirian sambil memandangi langit sore yang terang. Entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin naik bus ke kantor, jadi dia sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya. Dan begitu turun di halte, dia berjalan sendiri ke _apato-_nya, menyusuri jalan kompleks yang lama dia lewatkan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ah, bukan, sebenarnya dia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya itu bisa mengobati lukanya pelan-pelan. Luka yang belum juga sembuh.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sebuah bola plastik menggelinding di depannya. Dia membungkuk memungut bola itu lalu mengamatinya, setengah melamun.

"Kakak... Bolanya..."

Seorang anak kecil berbaju biru melangkah mendekatinya dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Ah, iya..." dia mengulurkan bola itu, "Ini bolamu ya?"

Anak itu mengangguk, mengambil bolanya dengan cepat dan segera berlari kembali ke taman kecil tempat dia bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Gadis itu, Sakura, masih berdiri di sana, memandangi anak-anak itu berlarian sambil berteriak-teriak. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sepak bola selalu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergetar lebih dibanding biasanya.

_._

_._

_._

_Gemuruh teriakan seperti akan meledakkan tempat ini. Bunyi terompet, drum, bercampur teriakan orang-orang menjadi satu. Semuanya diselimuti warna biru dan putih. Semuanya bersemangat. Semua jantung berdetak lebih kencang._

_Dan di sanalah dia._

_Dia berlari, terus berlari seperti tidak akan berhenti. Napasnya satu-satu, tapi kakinya terus saja berlari. Seperti tidak lelah. Seperti semua hidupnya dipertaruhkan di sana, di antara kakinya yang terus berlari._

_Ketika itu aku semakin tahu, saat paling bahagia yang dia punya adalah ketika dia berlari dengan kedua kakinya._

_Aku menahan napas ketika gemuruh teriakan makin keras. Tidak bisa lagi duduk. Aku berdiri, terus berusaha agar mataku tetap fokus pada sosoknya. Sosok berkulit putih dengan surai hitam segelap bulu burung gagak. Dia berlari makin kencang. Waktu seakan berhenti. Kutangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, berdo'a untuk apapun yang terbaik sekarang._

_Dan tempat ini seakan meledak ketika dia berhasil menyarangkan bola itu di gawang lawan._

_Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dengan mataku yang mengabur karena air mata, aku melihatnya berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas rumput itu. Dia tersenyum dan berhenti di bawah, lurus dengan tempatku berdiri. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian meletakkan tangan itu di dadanya sebelum akhirnya teman-temannya datang dan menyerbunya dengan pelukan. Barangkali tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Barangkali tidak seorang pun yang tahu._

_Tapi aku tahu, dia menunjuk ke arahku._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Dia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Hanya sebuah kejadian kecil saja bisa membuatnya terseret kembali ke masa lalu sejauh ini. Sebenarnya semua hal, sekecil apapun, selalu bisa mengingatkannya pada sosok itu. Segelas jus stawberry yang menjadi kesukaannya. Rumput tempat dia biasa berlari. Lagu-lagu yang didengarnya tanpa sengaja saat datang ke _cafe_ atau berbelanja di supermarket. Orang-orang di jalan yang memakai jersey klub sepak bola favoritnya. Apa saja.

Sakura bangkit sambil mendesah. Ditatapnya kalender di atas meja. Hari ini bertanda lingkaran merah. Sudah begini lama, ya? Dan tidak sedikit pun hatinya berubah sejak tanggal bertanda merah itu, dua tahun yang lalu. Dia masih sama saja. Sama mengingatnya. Sama memikirkannya. Sama merindukannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Senyumnya begitu lebar ketika akhirnya kami bisa berdiri berhadapan. Senyum yang rasanya bisa menerangi apa saja._

_Aku menyeka keringat yang masih tampak membasahi keningnya. Dipegangnya tanganku._

"_Terimakasih," dia meletakkan tanganku di pipinya._

"_Untuk apa?" tanyaku._

_Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, mewakili seisi negeri yang sekarang begitu bangga padanya. Kami masuk pertandingan final._

"_Untuk ada di sini," katanya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam, "Untuk mendo'akanku ketika aku berlari."_

_Aku tersenyum sambil menatap ke dalam manik matanya yang segelap batu obsidian.. Mata yang selalu terlihat tajam dan membuatku tenggelam dengan satu kali tatap._

"_Terimakasih telah berlari tanpa lelah, Kapten."_

_Dia tertawa sambil melepaskan tanganku._

"_Aku cemas menghadapi pertandingan final."_

_Dia berkata sungguh-sungguh sekarang. Aku mengerti. Kami begitu sering menjadi raja tanpa mahkota, dan ban kapten di lengannya pasti membuatnya semakin tertekan. Kusentuh lengannya yang kokoh, lengan tempat segala harapanku tersandarkan._

"_Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Kau hanya perlu berlari seperti biasanya."_

_Dia menatapku tanpa berkata-kata. Direngkuhnya tubuhku._

"_Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya, "Aku takut."_

_Aku membalas pelukannya._

"_Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu, Kapten..."_

_Aku tahu dia tersenyum walaupun sedikit._

"_Jangan terlambat datang ke final," katanya, "Kau harus duduk di tempat di mana aku bisa melihatmu."_

"_Tentu saja," jawabku sambil melepaskan diri._

"_Bagaimana kalau kami menang dan Manchester United meminangku?" dia bertanya sambil menahan senyum. Old Trafford, The Red Devil, selalu menjadi mimpi terbesarnya._

"_Aku tahu kau tidak akan lupa jalan pulang," kataku, "Ke manapun kau pergi, kau pasti tahu tempatmu kembali."_

_Aku menatapnya, tenang. Semakin jatuh cinta melihat wajah lelahnya sehabis berlari. Wajah lelah yang bahagia._

"_Cepatlah. Busmu sudah menunggu. Kamu harus kembali ke mess."_

_Dia tersenyum sekali lagi._

_Senyum terakhir yang bisa kuingat menghiasi wajahnya._

_._

_._

_._

Mungkinkah dia sudah melupakan semuanya begitu saja?

Kadang Sakura berpikir bahwa berharap berarti membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan. Dia tetap saja membayangkan akan ada suatu hari ketika tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul di depannya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia boleh muncul di mana saja. Di pintu _apato _Sakura. Di halte tempat Sakura menunggu bus. Di lobi kantor Sakura. Di _cafe _tempat mereka biasa duduk bersama. Di lapangan tempat dia biasa berlari. Di mana saja. Sungguh, kalau itu terjadi Sakura bahkan tidak akan sempat marah. Dia hanya akan memeluknya. Itu saja.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, selama dua tahun ini tidak ada yang terjadi.

Setiap dering telfon, setiap ketukan di pintu, setiap pucuk surat yang datang, selalu membuatnya berharap dan kemudian kecewa lagi. Selalu begitu.

Sakura meraih pigura kecil di atas mejanya.

Ditatapnya wajah yang tersenyum dari dalam foto di dalamnya. Apakah dia harus berhenti berharap sekarang? Harus menerima kenyataan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan? Air matanya hampir saja mengalir lagi.

Ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering. Sakura mengambilnya dengan enggan.

"_Apa kabar Sakura?_"

Suara itu terdengar tidak begitu asing.

"Siapa, ya?"

Itu tidak mungkin dia. Sakura tidak akan pernah lupa suaranya.

"_Ini Naruto."_

"Oh, Naruto. Apa kabar?"

Sejenak dia merasa heran. Namikaze Naruto, sahabatnya yang seorang wartawan majalah olahraga itu sudah cukup lama tidak menghubunginya. Ada apa?

"_Aku baik. Kau?_"

Sejujurnya Sakura tidak sedang merasa baik-baik saja.

"Baik juga. Ada apa, Naruto? Tumben kau menelfon."

Hening sejenak. Jeda yang sebenarnya tidak panjang itu, entah kenapa membuat dada Sakura berdebar. Dia merasa ada sesuatu. Entah itu baik atau buruk.

"_Aku bertemu dia, Sakura."_

Dia? Dia siapa? Sakura terlalu takut untuk berharap lagi. Tapi dia merasakan tangannya menjadi dingin dan gemetar.

"Siapa?" ternyata suaranya juga bergetar.

"_Sasuke."_

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika aku berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku memang sungguh-sungguh mendo'akannya. Tapi tidak setiap do'a akan terkabul. Tuhan selalu punya rencana-Nya sendiri. Bahkan ketika ribuan, bahkan mungkin jutaan orang mendo'akan hal yang sama, belum tentu takdir akan memberikan keberpihakannya. _

_Seperti saat itu._

_Ketika hampir semua orang di tempat ini menahan napas. Aku berdiri, menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan membisikkan do'a yang sama dengan yang dipanjatkan semua orang. Semuanya seperti hening menunggunya. Dia berdiri di depan gawang dengan bola diam di titik putih. Entah seperti apa debaran jantungnya sekarang._

_Papan skor menunjukkan angka 0-1. Kalau hadiah pinalti ini berakhir baik, kami masih punya kesempatan untuk mengharapkan trofi itu. Dan seluruh harapan tersandar di kakinya sekarang. Seluruh mimpi. Seluruh do'a-do'a. _

_Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dan berlari. Dan aku lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Dan Tuhan memberitahu bahwa rencana-Nya adalah misteri yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibaca. Orang-orang berseru kecewa. Beberapa membanting apa saja yang dipegangnya. Dia jatuh berlutut begitu saja ke rumput sesaat setelah bola itu membentur sudut gawang. Diremasnya rambutnya._

_Tidak... Jangan menangis..._

_Ada yang lebih penting dari itu sekarang. Ketika semua masih terkejut, bola dengan cepat kembali bergulir ke tengah lapangan. Semua berusaha berlari, melakukan apa saja. Tapi bola itu menembus pertahanan, menembus gawang. Aku tidak menangisi papan skor. Aku tidak menangisi kekecewaan orang-orang. Aku hanya takut membayangkan bagaimana hatinya sekarang._

_Dia masih berlari. Bahkan makin cepat. Tapi itu membuatku takut. Wajahnya datar. Kaku. Aku terpekik pelan ketika dia terjatuh. Tidak, dia dijatuhkan seseorang. Mungkin sudah ribuan kali dia terjatuh dan dia ribuan kali juga dia selalu bisa bangkit lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dia tetap berbaring di sana, kesakitan. Ketika tandu kuning itu melintasi lapangan, aku tidak memikirkan hal lain selain berlari turun. Aku harus melihatnya. Sekarang juga._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura menatap keluar jendela.

Dia hampir tidak percaya, kurang dari 24 jam setelah Naruto menelfonnya, sekarang dia berada ribuan kilometer dari daratan, melintasi jarak itu demi sebuah nama yang didengarnya: Sasuke. Dan nama itu yang terus mendengung di telinganya sejak kemarin. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

"_Dia ada di Oto, Sakura. Aku juga terkejut dia bisa ada di sana."_

Dari semua tempat yang dibayangkan Sakura, dia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke ada di tempat itu. Sakura sudah berusaha mencari semampunya selama dua tahun ini. Dia bertanya kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada orang yang hanya bertemu Sasuke sekali dua kali. Tapi semuanya memberikan jawaban yang sama: tidak tahu. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih heran bagaimana Sasuke bisa menghilang begitu saja, seperti asap yang lesap di udara.

Berkali-kali Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak hanya berhalusinasi. Bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Bahwa ada kesempatan besar baginya untuk melihat Sasuke lagi...

Apakah wajahnya masih sama? Bahunya masih sebidang dulu? Wajahnya seteguh dulu? Suaranya setenang dulu? Matanya setajam dulu? Semakin membayangkannya, hati Sakura makin berdebar. Setelah dua tahun mengharapkan hal yang sama setiap harinya, ketika hal itu hampir terwujud, dia malah lupa apa yang akan dilakukannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Satu minggu tanpa melihatnya._

_Satu minggu yang menyiksa._

_Setiap hari aku datang, setiap kali pula pintu itu tertutup. Kalau bukan dokter, maka perawat, dan siapa saja yang ada di sana –teman dari timnas, staff pelatih, orang-orang agensi- akan menghalangiku melangkahi pintu. Seolah-olah, aku adalah orang yang paling dilarang menemuinya. Aku menempati daftar teratas orang-orang yang tidak boleh menemuinya, atau mungkin, tidak ingin dia temui._

"_Sasuke baik-baik saja."_

_Hanya itu kalimat yang dikatakan semua orang._

_Tapi aku tidak percaya sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri. Aku harus melihatnya. Hal yang paling kuinginkan adalah melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak... Karena ketika aku sedang memohon-mohon pada Kiba –roomatenya di mess- agar aku bisa masuk, mendadak pintu terbuka. Dia keluar, memberi isyarat pada Kiba untuk menepi, kemudian dia berdiri di depanku. Aku masih terkejut melihat dia harus berjalan dengan alat penyangga yang diapitnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku membisu. Dia sudah pernah, bahkan berkali-kali cedera, tapi tidak pernah sorot matanya seredup seperti saat dia memandangku sekarang. Mata itu kehilangan binarnya. _

_Aku masih ingat ketika setahun lalu dia harus dioperasi karena cedera, matanya bahkan masih bercahaya seperti biasa. Dia menertawakan kecemasanku dan berkata,"Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku berhenti berlari." Tapi kenapa sekarang wajahnya begitu datar dan dingin?_

_Belum ada satu patah kata pun yang kuucapkan ketika akhirnya dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, kalimat yang membuatku seolah kehilangan gravitasi di tempatku berpijak._

"_Jangan datang lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."_

_Dan sudah._

_Dengan tertatih-tatih dia membelakangiku dan menutup pintu._

_._

_._

_._

Berkali-kali Sakura menengok kertas dalam genggamannya, seakan-akan dia takut apa yang tertulis di sana bisa menghilang atau berubah tiba-tiba. Itu alamat yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Dia sudah memastikan hampir lima kali kepada sopir taksi yang ditumpanginya sampai lelaki setengah baya itu kelihatannya kesal dan akhirnya berkata: "Iya, saya sungguh tahu tempatnya. Tidak mungkin salah."

Setelah semalaman berbaring di hotel tanpa benar-benar bisa memejamkan mata, sekarang kepala Sakura terasa agak berat. Tapi itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan dadanya yang masih saja berdebar tidak normal. Dia melihat keluar dengan gelisah. Begitu banyak kedai kopi berkelebat di tepi jalan. Di tempat macam apa Sasuke tinggal selama ini? Kehidupan macam apa yang dia jalani? Jeda dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ada ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan Sasuke dalam hidupnya, ruang kosong yang sekarang hanya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

Tapi sesungguhnya, pertanyaan paling besar bagi Sakura adalah: kenapa dia pergi?

_._

_._

_._

_Berhari-hari setelah dia menutup pintu di depanku, aku tidak berani datang lagi._

_Hanya kata orang. Hanya kata berita dan media. Hanya dari mereka aku tahu bahwa Sasuke harus dioperasi. Bahwa cederanya kali ini parah. Bahwa pada akhirnya aku hanya menghibur diri sendiri dengan berpikir sekarang memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menemuinya. Dia sedang tertekan, dan dia tidak membutuhkanku._

_Sasuke seorang kapten, jadi dia pasti tahu keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Dia seorang striker, jadi dia sudah terbiasa mengambil keputusan penting dalam waktu sepersekian detik ketika berada di dekat mulut gawang: apakah harus menembak, atau harus mengoper bola. Dia sudah terlatih menghitung peluangnya sendiri. Jadi kalau dia memutuskan untuk tidak mau menemuiku, aku tahu pasti dia punya alasannya sendiri. Aku hanya perlu menunggu._

_Tapi ternyata dia juga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penantianku._

_Aku tidak akan lupa pagi itu._

_Ketika dia berdiri di depan pintu apatoku._

_Aku terpaksa menelan kembali senyumku demi melihat matanya yang makin redup. Dia menatapku nanar._

"_Sasuke..."_

_Dia menghindar ketika aku berusaha meraih lengannya._

"_Kau tahu kapan aku merasa paling bahagia?" tanyanya. Suaranya serak._

_Aku hanya menatapnya dengan sedih dan bingung._

"_Saat aku berlari." _

_Dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri._

"_Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak bisa berlari lagi?"_

_Mataku basah. Matanya berkaca-kaca._

"_Kalau aku tidak bisa berlari lagi, kebahagiaanku berakhir."_

_Kali ini aku memaksa meraih lengannya. Kucengkeram lengan itu erat-erat._

"_Siapa yang mengatakannya? Dokter? Terapismu? Siapa? Mereka hanya manusia. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau pasti bisa berlari lagi. Kau seorang kapten, kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja... Tidak boleh..."_

_Sasuke menggeleng sedih dan pelan-pelan melepaskan tanganku. _

"_Tidak... Maafkan aku..."_

_Dia berbalik memunggungiku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak pernah tahu hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhirku melihatnya. Dia menghilang begitu saja seperti asap. Setelah sekian lama merasa menjadi orang yang mengenalnya, mendadak aku merasa tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan dan tidak ada seorang pun keluarga yang dimilikinya._

"_Sasuke berusia tiga tahun ketika seorang supir bus mengantarkannya ke sini," kata Ibu asuhnya di panti asuhan,"Dia bilang anak itu sendirian di dalam busnya, tidak ada orang lain bersamanya dan tidak ada orang yang tahu bersama siapa dia naik bus itu. Ketika kami bertanya siapa namanya, dia hanya menggeleng dan kemudian menangis."_

_Ketika aku bertanya apa mungkin ada tempat yang didatangi Sasuke sekarang, perempuan berwajah lembut itu hanya menggeleng._

"_Dia tidak punya rumah. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Kalau dia ingin pulang, hanya tempat ini yang dia punya untuk kembali."_

_Dan begitulah, aku kehilangan Sasuke. Sampai sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura berjalan dan melihat sekeliling.

Sejak kecil, ketika dia mendapatkan hadiah yang terlalu besar dan tidak masuk akal, dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang diambil darinya sebagai gantinya. Seperti ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah notebook baru dari kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang dia miliki, keesokan paginya dia baru tahu kakaknya akan pindah ke luar negeri, mengikuti calon suaminya. Apakah sekarang dia mendapatkan hadiah besar untuk kembali dikecewakan? Tapi Sakura sungguh tidak ingin mengharapkan hal lain selain melihat wajah Sasuke sebentar. Bahkan kalaupun setelah itu Sasuke kembali akan memunggunginya dan berkata "_Jangan datang lagi_."

"Oper bola yang benar! Hei, Chouji, perhatikan di mana temanmu berdiri!"

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Tak jauh dari sana, anak-anak berseragam sama berlarian di atas lapangan dan sesekali saling berteriak. Beberapa dari mereka yang berada di tepi lapangan berseru menyemangati teman-temannya. Dan dia... orang itu... berdiri di pinggir, mengawasi. Sesekali dia meneriakkan instruksi atau ikut bertepuk menyemangati.

Lutut Sakura terasa lemas.

Sekalipun hanya melihat punggungnya, hanya sekilas mendengar suaranya, Sakura tidak akan pernah lupa. Tidak akan pernah.

"_Coach_..." seorang anak menarik-narik ujung bajunya sampai dia menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

Anak itu menunjuk ke belakang.

"Itu kakak yang ada di foto di kamar _coach_?"

Dia tercekat.

Pandangan mereka bertumbukan.

"Sakura..."

Ketika Sasuke selesai berusaha menguasai keterkejutannya dan akhirnya berjalan mendekat, mata Sakura sudah sempurna basah.

"Sakura..."

Wajah itu masih sama. Mata itu sama teduhnya.

"Sakura..."

Suara itu terdengar bergetar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa..."

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil menyentuh lengannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa," katanya pelan, "Aku hanya datang untuk menjemputmu. Barangkali kau lupa jalan pulang."

Wajah itu tersenyum. Ada sedikit binar di matanya. Dan satu pelukan oleh lengannya yang kokoh telah menghapus jeda kosong panjang di antara mereka.

_._

_._

_._

_*sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari timnas Indonesia ketika laga Piala Tiger. hohoho. anggaplah Sasuke semacam kapten tsubasa gitu ya ^^_


End file.
